callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew Expendable
Crew Expendable is the second level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the first mission the player encounters enemies in. Plot Taking place on a storm-lashed Estonian Freighter in the Bering Strait, Captain Price leads a team of the SAS onto the boat. His team, including SAS newcomer "Soap" MacTavish, rope down onto the boat. Their objective is to recover a mysterious package, which is hidden in one of the crates in the boat. His team clears the ship, going through the cargo holds and killing all of the armed guards. They find the package, which turns out to be a nuclear weapon, but reports of "fast movers" (military jargon for enemy jet fighters) coming towards the ship means they have to get out quickly, so Soap grabs the manifest and they leave the boat. As they are leaving, the boat is fired upon by the "fast movers" and the team only just get off the ship in time. The raid was a partial success, although they didn't transport the nuclear weapon for safekeeping, the manifest seized by Soap points to Middle Eastern military leader Khaled Al-Asad as the intended buyer of the nuclear device. Starting weaponry File:MP5iwi.png|MP5SD File:USPiwi.png|USP .45 Walkthrough Getting Started The player starts in a helicopter. Look around until the player automatically rappels down to the boat. Fire at the troops inside. When they're dead, go right and Price will open up a door. Go in and go down the stairs on the right, then take a left into the hall. then, shoot the drunk soldier as he leaves the room on the right. Then go in the room, and take out the two sleeping troops in the bunk-beds. then go through the door on the left. Now the squad has moved onto the deck. Jump down to the lower level. Take a right and weave through the crates until there are two lights on the walkway just past the center. Go to the center and take them out. When they're out, go forward to the end. When the player reaches the end of the boat, some troops will open fire from a tower. Wait for the helicopter to take them out. When they're dead, go to the left of the tower. Move up to the door on the left. When all of the allies are there, they'll open the door. Take a right and go forward until there is an opening on the left. Go through it and go down the stairs on the left. Image:crewspawn.png|Beginning Image:crewgoingdown.png|Going down Image:crewsurprise.png|Surprising the enemy troops Image:crewdrunk.png|The resident drunk Image:crewoverview.png|Overview of the top of the ship Image:crewlights.png|See those lights near you? Those are enemies Image:crewattack.png|Hide here to assure that you won't get hit by the enemies. Image:crewgoleft.png|Going left Image:crewtoinner.png|To the inner area Crewgoleft.png Finding the Package Once down, look to the teams right and there should be a nearby hallway. There are troops on the other side of the opposite hall, and they're clustered together. When the squad is in the other hall, stay at the back and pick off the troops. Get through the hall, then take a left at the fork. Go through the hall, and there's the cargo hold. As soon as the players comes in, there will be three troops to the right. Instead of going down, keep going forward on the catwalk while taking out the enemies hiding behind the crates. At the end, jump off and take a left into the door. Now there will be another cargo hold. Take out the troops hiding behind the junk. There are also some troops on the opposite catwalk, so make sure to take them out as well. At the end, there is a staircase on the right. Don't go down it. Instead, stay on the catwalk and take out the troops hiding behind the junk. Both types of grenades work very well on them. When the area is clear, jump down, go across and take a left and get near the doorway At the start of this area, an ally will automatically throw a flashbang through the doorway. Let him do so, then take out the stunned troops. When you get into the next area, turn left and toss a flashbang to stun the troops on the other side of the area. Go in and take them out, then climb up the catwalk and pick off the rest of the troops. When the area is clear, get to the end of the catwalk and jump down. There will be a blue crate nearby. An ally will open it. Take the shining manifest near it, then go back to the room the squad just came in. After a brief cutscene, the ship will start to sink. Image:crewendofhall.png|End of the opposite hall Image:crewroom1.png|The start of the first large area Image:crewroom1jump.png|Jump here for a shortcut to the entrance to area 2 Image:crewroom2across.png|Troops across from you in area 2 Image:crewroom2.png|Overview of the end of area 2 Image:crewtoroom3.png|This doorway leads to area 3 Image:crewroom3left.png|When you get in area 3, take a left, throw a flashbang, then go across and finish them off Image:crewnukecrate.png|The blue crate has the package Image:crewmanifest.png|The manifest Getting Out Now the team have to get out of the ship while it's sinking. Just follow Captain Price to the top, get up after Soap is knocked down, and remember that sprinting has been disabled for this section. At the end, the player will have to jump towards the helicopter to be saved by Price. Image:crewescape1.png|Escaping Image:crewescape2.png|Escaping Image:crewexit.png|Exit Tips * In the cargo holds, there will be an enemy wielding a Desert Eagle. He is quite a hard enemy to kill as he hides and attacks when the player isn't expecting him, so the player has to be quick at attacking back. His position will change each time the player re-plays the mission. Here's a tip if the player wants him to appear and get the Desert Eagles. When the player first enters the large area, if the player follows Gaz through the center, he will appear at the player's right side behind the containers, but he should be able to notice him as Captain Price says "Gaz, on your right." and Gaz will respond "I'm on it." and he may or may not kill him off without any harm done. This has a 50% chance of happening if the player stays really close to Gaz. * The player doesn't have to do all the fighting, the players squad will be shooting many of the enemies for him anyway. * Using Flashbangs and Frag Grenades will help. * When the player is leaving the ship, take caution while on the catwalks; debris will often trap him, and he can get stuck on the rail. * The pipes the player is warned about don't actually harm anyone. * Listen to the teammates' advice, they will tell the player which way to go when leaving. Enemy Intelligence * Laptop 1 is located in the bunk room where the drunk Russian comes out. The laptop is on the players left as soon as he enters the room with the sleeping Russians. * Laptop 2 is in the first cargo hold the player enters. If he goes down the first set of stairs, the laptop is on his left, out in the open. Xbox 360 Achievements and PS3 Trophies * If the player knifes the drunk man, and then the two sleeping enemies the player will unlock : Three of a Kind. NOTE: Be careful; teammates will shoot the drunk man if the player isn't fast enough. * If the player successfully jumps onto the helicopter (the player can miss the helicopter), then he unlocks: Make the Jump. * If the player completes the mission on Veteran difficulty, he will unlock the: The Package. Trivia See Crew Expendable/Trivia. Transcript See Crew Expendable/Transcript. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHDdx4n5m24 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Singleplayer Category:Walkthrough